RWBYond Origins
by mediaocrity4
Summary: Beyond the Veil, there was just a man, a wizard, a witch, a beast, a hunter, and his maiden. This is the story of how it began. This is the story of how the world was ruined as the price of victory.
1. Chapter 1

RWBYond Origins

 **AN: It's a brand-new day and a brand-new story. This, I'm afraid, is also the last of the RWBYond Anthology. There may be some other bits. But it's looking like RWBYond Wealth is getting postponed if not canceled as is RWBYond Friends, which was going to be my Ren/Nora back story. So, after this week it will all be post-RWBYond War stuff. But never mind that, this story is about how it all began.**

Chapter 1: The Sorcerer's Apprentice

Ozpin, like many men in that age, were born in turmoil. The land of Sanus was never a forgiving world. For the fledgling human species, it was the second most dangerous landmass. The first, being the land of Grimm. The dark continent was home to beasts, the likes of which humanity hadn't had the slightest glimmer of hopes against.

Then he came. A wizard had mad his home between the mountains and the shallow seas. He brought treasures untold, and in return all he asked was to be left alone. The treasures were wonderful. Crystals and dust that held the very power of nature's wrath.

The Wizard secluded himself deep in the Emerald Forest. The town was renamed Veil, for the Wizard's home was said to be in the mountains that formed a curtain around the valley. Rumors spread that the Wizard stayed up there in order defend the village from the monsters that came from Grimm.

Then one day four women went up to the mountains. They came back with incredible power. One of the women, Spring, stayed in the village for months at a time and built the village into a massive paradise. It was around this time that Ozpin was first made curious about the Wizard.

"Why do you ask young man?" Spring said as she poured him some tea.

"I lost my family…to the monsters…if he had these incredible powers for you I wonder what he may have for someone like me."

"It's not so simple." Spring said. "Wizard did not give me my powers just out of the kindness of his heart. He did so because of the kindness in my heart." Spring smiled. "Besides, between my sisters and I, there is no magic left to give. He merely lives his days in that cabin, living life to the fullest."

"Well I'd still like to meet him." Ozpin said.

"Very well." She said. "Othniel and I will take you up there on the way to see his family."

"Where is he anyway?" Ozpin was curious about Spring's husband.

"Knowing him…either getting into trouble or teaching some of the towns folks how to fight." Spring lamented.

"Fight? But we haven't had a monster attack since…since my parents died."

"I know." Spring cupped his cheek. "But it's good to be strong in a world like this. The people of Veil have it lucky. The creatures of Grimm are not as attracted to the people here as they are in other parts of the world. It's one reason why I am able to find sanctuary here and relax. But a seven-year-old need not worry about such things."

"Still…" Ozpin's thoughts were interrupted as Othniel entered the room. Ozpin had been living here since his parents died two years prior. Othniel was a tall man with a lithe build, black hair that hung evenly at eye level, and strikingly silver eyes.

"Ah, Oz my good man." Othniel said as he greeted the young boy. "I have come to collect my wife." Spring rolled her eyes with a smirk as she stood.

"And what kept you my darling hunter." She stood to his face and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Just spending quality time with quality men. Now I'm wishing to spend better time with the best of women." He moved to kiss her but she stopped him.

"We have an audience." She glanced at Ozpin.

"Ah, yes, a good day to you."

"A good day to you too sir." Ozpin said.

"Take care Oz." Spring said as she shut the door behind them. Then she opened it up. "Actually, Othniel, if you wouldn't mind…I suggested that Oz accompany us…at least until we get to the mountain."

"I see no problem with that. Though, I fear for the pour sole that baits that beast." Othniel said.

"What do you mean?" Ozpin said.

"Those who seek knowledge…tend to find it…and I can make no promises you'll like what you find." Othniel said ominously.

"I'm not afraid." Ozpin said.

"You will be."

It did not take them nearly as long, as Ozpin would have thought. They made their introductions to Wizard and had a ceremonious cup of tea. Wizard drilled Ozpin on what he knew of monsters, magic, dust and aura. Ozpin answered the best he could per the lessons Spring and the others had given him. He tried reading Wizard's reactions but the old man betrayed nothing.

"Alright." He groaned. "I will take this boy as my apprentice." Wizard said.

"Thank you, sir." Spring said. "I'll check back when it is optimal to tend to the garden."

"There was never any doubt." Wizard said. "Now, go…and send Abraham my regards."

"Of course, sir." Othniel bowed. "My father's regards…go without saying of course."

As soon as Ozpin was alone with the wizard, the old man stood. He stroked his beard between his fingers. He then grabbed a mop and bucket and handed it to Ozpin. He took a seat in the chair and began writing.

"Well, start cleaning."

"What?" Ozpin said.

"Did you develop deafness since our enlightening discussion on the nature of aura? You do know how to use a mop, don't you?"

"Well yeah but…"

"I promised to take you as an apprentice, not as a student. There are many things you must learn but they require, tact, drive, discipline, ethic, things that a boy your age has had no time to develop. So, mop the floors. Then, when you're done, wash the windows. Tonight, I will teach you how to cook beef stew and tomorrow you will go into town and fetch me some new quills."

"Wait, how would I do that."

"Use your imagination…but that's for tomorrow. For today, clean." He commanded. Ozpin got to work.

"If you don't mind me asking…what's your real name?" Ozpin said.

"It is Wizard." Wizard said.

"I thought that's what you were. Like it was a title or something."

"No, my dear boy. The word wizard means what it does because of me and the things I've done. Not the other way around." Ozpin shook his head as he kept mopping. This was the beginning of a long journey for young Ozpin.

 **AN: This was really short, but I didn't have time to write everything I had ideas for so I trimmed a lot of the fat. Anything that was going to be in here but wasn't, was all just rehashing basic rules and concepts that you all should know by now. There'll be a run down for them at the beginning of next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

RWBYond Origins

 **AN: Alright so, this chapter is a little odd. I swear, after this chapter, the chapters are going to be a lot better. I just need to finish one more assignment for school then I'm free for the semester. This is more of Salem's chapter.**

Chapter 2: Hand of Fate

Salem and her master were just a day's journey to their destination. This would be the first-time Salem had met Wizard and his apprentice and only had Lady Winter's words to go from. It had been eight years since this boy named Ozpin had taken refuge with the reclusive sorcerer.

But for now, she and Lady Winter had set up camp in the Veil Mountains. The snow from the blizzard ripped at any skin Salem had been foolish enough to leave exposed. But Lady Winter marched onward. The winds and the ice circled around her, too scared to dare touch her pale skin.

With a wave of her hand, Lady Winter cleared the blizzard. The clouds receded and the blizzard stopped. Winter then waved her hand to create a clearing in the snow. With an artful gesture, she ripped up a fallen tree. She moved her fingers around to cut it into firewood and kindling. Then she snapped her fingers to light it ablaze in a blue flame.

"We'll stay here for the night." Winter said. She sat down in a meditative pose.

"Fire." Salem gasped. She removed her gloves and massaged her hands by the flame. When feeling returned to her fingers she took her parchment and pen. She chronicled the journey they had taken that day. Then she sketched some glyph ideas that could possibly replicate the effect.

"We'll reach Wizard's home tomorrow by noon." Winter said.

"Why not just get there sooner?" Salem asked with deep breaths.

"I could make the journey but you…I can see you're exhausted. I warned you this trip was perilous."

"Yes, I can see why you didn't want Windell or Schnee to join." Salem said.

"My husband has his own responsibilities and my son needs not to worry about such things." Winter said. "I too, only make this voyage just because of the promise I made upon acquiring this power."

Salem nodded in understanding. She idolized Winter. She too wished to be strong and defend those in need. She had been studying under Winter for the last four years. She learned about aura, semblance, projection, dust usage, and had even gotten creative with it. There was no moment in her life that filled her with as much joy as when Winter was genuinely impressed with her glyphs. Salem had even taken to teaching Schnee about them.

Salem set up her cot and went to sleep. The next day, they quickly got to the house. It didn't seem like much. The old man was sitting on his porch stroking his long white beard. He waved to them. Winter gave a small curtsy.

"Hello, old friend." Winter said as she walked up.

"It truly is that time of year again." Wizard said. He gestured to a chair.

"Wizard, this is my apprentice Salem." Winter introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Salem bowed.

"Pleasure is all mine. Ozpin! Bring three glasses of tea, on the double!" Salem heard someone shambling around. A boy, no older than her emerged with a tray of teacups.

"Here you…oh…hi!" He smiled at Salem. Salem grabbed a cup and brought it to her lips. "My name is Ozpin. What's your name?"

"Salem." She introduced herself with another sip. She sized him up and perhaps her eyes lingered too long. He wore a thick cotton coat and floury pants. His hair was dark and messy. His eyes were sparkling amber. Salem also noted a bit of green dust on his jacket.

"That's a lovely name." He said. Salem edged closer. She was eye level with the dust and gently brought her hand to his shoulder. Her heart picked up its pace as she carefully brushed it off.

"Working with dust?" She asked.

"Why yes I…well I was just practicing some…"

"Show me." Salem said. She hooked her hand and gestured for him to lead the way. He hooked his hand to hers. He took her into the wizard's study. It was quite tidy all things considered.

"Well, this is where Wizard and I have been doing our research."

"Wow." Salem's eyes widened. She took out her notebook and started sketching. "How?" She was speechless. He just stood there with a kind smile on her face. "Did you make these?"

"Well, it's all based on Wizard's lectures." He said.

"I get that…he must be way better than Lady Winter."

"It would make sense. He taught her after all."

"I've been making my own dust glyph prototypes as well." She showed him her sketch book.

"Ah, I'll have to look at it later."

"I understand." Salem said.

"It's just, I'm at the point where I…"

"See them in your sleep?" Salem and Ozpin said together.

"Salem." Ozpin clutched her hands. "I know I just met oyu but…I've never met anyone quite like you before."

"Me neither." Salem whispered. "Being an apprentice is one thing…but expanding on Wizard's teaching in never-before seen ways I…I'm speechless."

"I can show you more." Ozpin said. "The more you come the more I can show you." Salem nodded.

"Salem!" Winter called.

"Coming Lady Winter." Salem said.

Salem stayed there for a few more months. Then, as the seasons changed, Winter left so Spring may come. Salem returned every year. In those months, she would sleep in Lady Winter's room but she spent far more time in the loft where Ozpin slept.

They stayed up later talking about aura, and ideas for semblances. They trained in combat every once and a while. Ozpin was clearly stronger. Apparently, Spring was joined with a group of people who fought the Grimm. And they had trained him in combat on a level Salem hadn't. They also wrote and read poetry and short prose. They drew and drank and were inseparable for the four months at a time they spent.

Salem fell in love with him. She didn't know when. But when he asked her to marry him, she jumped at the chance. She knew that her master approved. Wizard had made it quite known that he planned on leaving this plane of existence soon. Salem loved him and Ozpin loved her.

 **AN: These chapters are ending up pretty brief. But I get the feeling they're going to start getting longer. Next chapter, Ozpin and Salem meet the world's strongest man. I'm excited for this character.**


	3. Chapter 3

RWBYond Origins

 **AN: I've been pretty excited for this chapter. A lot is going on in here, a lot of sweeping emotions and subtle world building blocks. I basically set this scenario up towards the end of RWBYond War when Ruby was tripping balls. It's time for them to make their debut.**

Chapter 3: The First Hunters

Ozpin was now seventeen. He knew this day was coming. This was a day he had been dreading and eagerly awaiting. His time had begun. This was his first step into something greater. Part of him was going to miss his master. The other part knew that it wasn't the end. This was the day that he was to be married. This was the day, that he become the wizard.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Wizard said. Salem hooked a hand around Ozpin's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Winter and Fall stood as witnesses to the joining of hands.

"I love you." Salem said.

"I love you too." Ozpin kissed her again.

"Come close my children." Ozpin and Salem joined hands. "It is good for you to find love in this life. But be wary Lady Salem. You will not be able to take the ageless journey with him."

"Just as you become me, I will become another. And that man will not be the Ozpin of this age." Ozpin responded.

"And it is the Ozpin of this age that possesses my heart. I take comfort knowing that all that he is without your power will be waiting for me in the next life." Salem bowed.

"Now for the final three gifts." Wizard said. "My cane, tailored to my power. He who possesses this cane has power over time and magic." He handed his cane over to Ozpin.

"Thank you." He said. It felt heavy in his hands.

"Next, the Eye of Truth." Wizard pulled out a glowing red orb. "With this, all things will be seen and nothing will be lost to you. Be wary, for omniscience is a dreadful thing. What lies beyond the Black Gate, is a fate worse than death." He handed it to Ozpin.

"I understand." He slipped it into his pocket.

"Finally…" Wizard put his hand on Ozpin's shoulder. "My life force. From this day forward You are the wizard. You know full well of the responsibilities such a burden holds. Now, go…go to the valley that lies beyond the Veil Mountains. There you will find Spring, and a man named Abraham. He will instruct you on what humanity is up against. Listen to him…for his power is far greater than mine…and far greater than yours."

"I will my master. Thank you."

"No, Ozpin…thank you for releasing me from this burden." Wizard faded away into an emerald light. It swirled around Ozpin. His hair turned a ghostly white and his aura radiated and resonated with the green light.

"Salem?"

"You look absolutely handsome with that white hair." She pulled him into a kiss.

"You should get going." Fall said. "You want to reach Argent Way before nightfall. The Creatures are restless there, they are at war with the clan that lives in that village."

"I still can't believe that there's actually a clan bold enough to reside in that valley." Salem said.

"If this Abraham is as good as they say then I would expect it."

Ozpin and Salem parted with the maidens. They had their own journeys to go on. Ozpin and Salem had theirs. They walked along the precarious mountain pass. Salem led the way having descended and ascended these mountains far more times than Ozpin. Salem also used a chunk of fire dust in a torch to keep them warm in the late autumn air.

After descending the mountain, they headed north. This path was strange to both of them. Ozpin took the lead guided her down the road. As the sun set, they could see the dim fires of the town. They also heard the howls of Grimm. Ozpin could feel the twinge of fear in his wife's heart as she pulled herself closer. Then, it attacked, a massive wolf, larger than any beast Ozpin had seen. Ozpin grabbed his cane to react. Then, before it was even in range, silver blades rained down on the frantic beast.

"What in the heavens?" Salem said.

"Here I was on my nightly stroll." A voice echoed. "And what do I find? But unless my eye deceives me…it is a young man and woman." A man in blue and silver robes emerged from the shadow. Dark hair coated his upper lip and trailed down to his chin. He had an eye patch over his right eye but his left eye was shining silver. In his hand was a narrow silver blade.

"My name is Ozpin…this is my wife, Salem." It felt good saying that.

"Ozpin? You must be Wizard's pupil." Ozpin nodded. "Then the humanity of the Primordial has moved on." He turned towards the town. "Right this way."

"I take it you're Abraham?" Salem said.

"That I am…my son and daughter in law have told me about you Ozpin. But they never mentioned a wife."

"We just got married." Salem said.

"Even so, she was the student of Winter." Ozpin clarified.

"Hmm, interesting." They reached the house. "Come on in, you're always in my home." He said. As they walked into the house, Abraham took off his shoes. Ozpin and Salem followed suit. They discarded their extra clothing and hung it up.

"Father, is that extra feet I hear?" Othniel walked in. "Ah, Ozpin and…"

"Salem."

"So, it finally happened. The geezer passed on." Othniel mused.

"Mind your manners." Abraham scowled.

"Spring darling, we have guests." Othniel said. "Fetch us some tea."

"Of course..." Spring came in with a tray. "Oh, Ozpin, my how you've grown."

"It has only been a matter of months since last we've met." Ozpin bowed.

"No, I can see it in your eyes." She walked over to him. "Hello old friend." She smiled. "And I don't believe we've met. You must be Salem. Winter and Ozpin have told me about you." Spring perked up.

"Mommy, who's here." A little ten-year-old girl with a silver cape emerged from the other room. She had silver eyes and dark hair. "Oh, hi Oz." She said.

"A pleasure to see you again Rose." Ozpin said.

"What are you still doing up?" Spring asked.

"Mom, it just got dark."

"We have a long day tomorrow."

"But Mom…"

"No butts. I want you to go to sleep."

"Spring, darling." Othniel cut in. "This is a moment of rare company. Perhaps letting her and Glenn stay up a bit longer won't hurt." She looked at him sternly. He gave her a charming look. Ozpin could see her resolve melting under his silver glance.

"Fine. You can converse down here with us for a time." Spring huffed. "Now, go get your brother."

"Yay!" Rose cheered. Ozpin and Salem had a seat next to each other across from Abraham. Spring and Othniel had a seat at their flank.

"I'm surprised your children made the journey." Ozpin said. "Usually you leave them back on Patch."

"I was tired of not seeing my grandchildren." Abraham said.

"You could come visit the island sometime." Spring said.

"But my place is here. Standing between humanity and those who would destroy it." Abraham drank his tea. "I take it Wizard had the foresight to enlighten you on what our enemy is capable of."

"He said you would know better than him." Ozpin responded.

"Aye. In his youth, when the whole of nature followed his command he defeated a terrible monster. Then he turned his attention on nurturing humanity. But that wasn't the end. The creature gave birth to more creatures. They now rule over the land of Grimm."

"The Hecatonchires and the Grimoire." Ozpin clarified. Rose and Glenn came into the room. Rose sat on Othniel's lap and Glenn sat at his mother's feet.

"Aye." Abraham said as a silence hung over the room. "My son Gideon had one in his sights. He mauled the creature. But no matter how hot the flame he set to it, it kept regenerating. It ended up escaping. Gideon brought word of its abilities. These creatures, these Grimoire can speak. They can reason. And they have reasoned that this plane would be better if humanity was stricken from its very surface."

"We should destroy them." Salem said. "If they are a threat to humani8ty, then we need to find a way to stop them. We need to destroy them in a manner which they can't come back from."

"Careful lass of those words of war." Abraham said. "We are not equipped to destroy the Grimoire…and they have a tendency to revel in such boasts."

"But if these things are born from one monster, a monster that was bested by Wizard…then if all of us stand together we can surely prevail."

"I agree." Ozpin clenched her hand.

"That IS why you are hear." Abraham said. "You possess the Eye of Truth. Gideon believes that at the West End of Sanus lies the secret to our victory."

"Then that is where we will go." Ozpin said.

"Stay here for a time." Abraham said. "Gideon is still cooling his heels from his previous engagement. There are some things I would like for you to pass onto him…and the others."

"Stay here as long as you like." Spring said. "When you're ready…meet me on Patch."

"I will." Ozpin said.

 **AN: The plot thickens. There's still some twist and turns in this story to have. I look forward to what you think about Gideon and his other brother. I have at least six siblings planned to be Abraham's children. You've met Othniel and you will meet Gideon and at least one other tomorrow. Until then, stay classy.**


	4. Chapter 4

RWBYond Origins

 **AN: We're half way through this story and things are going to start going really fast and really hard. This chapter, for the sake of dynamics, is from the perspective of a new character who was mentioned previously.**

Chapter 4: The First City

Gideon had his prey in sight. He had encountered the strange creature on an island far to the east. It spoke like a woman and looked slightly like one too. It had large rabbit ears and curved legs like one too. Unlike other monsters, her skin was green and white with white hair and green eyes.

Lightning and fire cracked from his finger tips to blast it off a cliff. Gideon pursued the beast to the bottom of the basin. He called lightning down to light up the night and kill everything that had touched the water's surface.

He saw the beast stagger, and capitalized. He ran at it, and coated his hands in fire using the dust sewn into his coat. His fist tore through the beast's flesh. Then it bent backwards and kicked him in the chin. It followed up with a punch to his stomach. Gideon let the momentum carry him. He snapped his fingers to use natures wrath on the monstrosity.

"It'll take more than that to kill me human." It said. It ran towards him. He blasted the water around him with fire to create a smokescreen. He hated this beast so much. He wanted it to suffer. He grabbed it by the hair and threw it into the cliff's side. He then followed up with a volley of fireballs and lightning strikes. He kept going until the beast was reduced to a charred mass of flesh.

"Try that on for size." Gideon said. He turned his back.

"Is that the best you got?" It said.

As it kicked him, Gideon awoke from the dream. That fight had been weeks ago. He had kept fighting but no matter how far he buried it, it still came back. Had Fall not been there, Gideon shuttered to think what would happen.

Now he had a new destination. He had a new mission. It was his job to escort the wizard and his wife to the furthest reaches of the west. They had been traveling for several days now. He reserved his strength, as did Salem. Both of their abilities relied on dust. Ozpin's did not, nor did Samson's, who had also decided to tag along.

"I can see the mountain ridge." Samson said.

"We're getting close to the desert." Gideon said. We should head north and find a boat."

"Aye, a dreadful thing to be stuck in the dry expanse with nary a canteen." The larger man said. They reached the northern sea in just a few hours. Samson punched a tree down and began carving it into a large canoe. Salem went through their supplies and fetched the sail they had brought for the occasion.

The next day they were on the sea. Ozpin and Salem made for boring company. All they did was talk philosophy, science and math. Gideon enjoyed their talks of dust. It was thanks to Ozpin's studies that Gideon could forge his dust jacket. And all of Samson's stories were old and told to death.

"So, Gideon…" Salem caught his attention. "How did you form that jacket?"

"It's all thanks to Ozpin's research. He theorized the necessary symbols to form powdered dust into threads." Gideon laughed. "It's not the most comfortable material but it plays its part."

"I would very much like to make one for myself." Salem said. Gideon shook his head and moved to aid her.

They traveled on the seas for days. Gideon liked fish in the best of cases but after so long of eating nothing but, even he was sick of it. But alas they found their destination. They had reached the West End of Sanus. Gideon's eyes went wide at what he saw.

It was a city. Larger than any village and with large stone buildings that touched the sky. On one edge of the city was a cliff. On the other city was a wall. It looked fortified on a level Gideon had never seen. He looked to his comrades and saw that they were equally amazed.

"Greetings travelers." A man on the docks said as they pulled in. "Welcome to West End. Praise the sun that you were able to make it from whatever abyss you come from."

"Ah yes, we are looking for a woman named Summer." Ozpin said.

"Ah Summer, the goddess of the sun herself. To what do you wish to seek an audience with our fair lady."

"I'm an…" Ozpin started.

"This is Ozpin the Wizard." Salem interrupted her. "The Summer Maiden has sought an audience with us." She said.

"Ah, your majesty." He bowed to them. "The sun goddess foretold of your arrival. Go, to the peak of the cliff alter and pray to the sun. If you are who you say you are then she will meet you." Gideon huffed and fell in behind Ozpin.

"So many buildings." Samson said.

"I know…makes Argent Way look like an ant under a boot." Gideon said.

"I wonder what it would look like if we tried building towers." Samson said.

"Father would probably think it's a waste of time."

They reached the temple. It had an elaborate symbol of a sun and stars across its base. Ozpin and Salem bowed. Gideon and Samson halfheartedly followed suit. After a few moments, there was a radiant light. From the light, a woman with purple eyes and dark hair emerged. She wore short pants and a white shirt with suspenders. Over it, was a simple purple and yellow cloak.

"Hello old friend." Summer said. "You must be Salem. My sister told me about you. It's a pleasure to see you again Ozpin. Ah, and you've brought some of the Argentware." Gideon nodded. "How is my sister Spring doing?"

"She's still raising her family on Patch." Samson answered.

"Good for her." Summer said. She leaned again a pillar on the alter. "Spring was always the gentlest of us." Gideon nodded again.

"I finally met Fall not too long ago."

"Oh…" Summer said.

"It's why we are here." Gideon said. "What do you know about the Grimoire?"

"Only that we can't stop them." Summer sighed.

"That's it?" Salem said. "You're a Maiden, a veritable goddess."

"I am not invincible though." Summer said.

"But there are four of you, and many capable Argentware." Salem argued.

"That's not the point." Summer said. "The Grimm don't go away. We kill them and they come back. Even if we were to storm into Grimm and wipe out their leaders they'll come back."

"And so, you just sit here and do nothing." Salem accused.

"Salem…" Ozpin warned.

"I don't! All we can do is defend what's important…the creatures of Grimm are here to stay."

"I'm with Salem." Gideon said. "If we find a way to kill their leaders, they'll become chaotic and unorganized. We'll be able to clear them out and spread humanity's wings. Then we can better defend from when they return."

"At what cost, do we lure them out?" Summer argued.

"At what cost, do we let them run free?" Salem countered.

"Salem!" Ozpin raised his voice.

"Ozpin, please back me up on this." Salem pleaded. Gideon could see the dilemma on his face. He did not pity the man. As the keeper of the maidens and the guardian of humanity, his call trumped the maidens. Such was the hierarchy of things. All Gideon could do was throw his two piece out there.

"There has to be a way to limit the power the Grimm have." Ozpin said. "But until we find it…we will do as the maiden wishes and just set up zones to defend the people." Gideon could see rage flash on Salem's face. But she sighed.

"Very well." Salem said. But there was something in her eyes that was off-putting to Gideon.

 **AN: By the way, if you want to think Gideon is Levi's ancestor, you do that. So the seeds of Salem's fall have been sewn. I'm trying to make her more sympathetic than she is in the actual series or other RWBYond stuff. Keep in mind that this is a few thousand years before RWBY starts.**


	5. Chapter 5

RWBYond Origins

 **AN: This is the beginning of the end, or the end of the beginning? To be honest, RWBY episode titles are extremely boring. Anyway, this chapter can almost be its own self-contained story. This is Salem's descent into darkness.**

Chapter 5: Goddess

Salem had parted ways with Ozpin for a time. He was back in Veil, figuring out how best to protect his childhood home. Salem was doing the same. Not many people lived in the land of Solitas. The frigid weather made sure that only the hardiest could thrive. It's isolation from the rest of the world was cause for concern. True, Grimm tended to not like the freezing temperatures, but should they attack in all their might…there would be no one to come to their aid.

She had tried to warn Winter but the maiden was stubborn just like her sisters. Salem was becoming desperate. The Grimm had become more restless around her. Now, barely a day went by without a massive attack. Her and Winter were the only ones on the frontlines. Yet the maiden still did nothing but stay the course.

In that desperation, a thought took root. Salem knew she was the most likely candidate to be the next Winter Maiden. But Winter still wasn't all that old. Salem thought about betraying her master. One day, she tried to feed her poison, a peaceful death for a peaceful person. Salem's conscience won out and she switched cups with Winter. But the next day, they were attacked by a powerful Grimoire with orange eyes, wings and the features of a raven.

It had introduced itself to Avarice. It promised Salem power. He, through his own charisma, convinced Salem that she could achieve that power. Winter died in the battle with the Grimoire. Sure enough, Salem received the maiden powers. Her hair turned ghastly white, just like her former mentor's.

"Why did you help me?" She asked the beast.

"Because I see in you a great ambition." Avarice said. "You could be the key to achieving what I desire."

"You monsters just want to destroy humanity." Salem said. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't destroy you." She said confidently, noting that Avarice had been weakened.

"I want so much more than that." Avarice grinned. "I want to rule this world. And there's a great many ways to do that."

Salem tested out her new powers by shielding her home in ice. She made the church where her and Ozpin had their official wedding into a fortress. The next visitor she had was Fall. Salem had sent word to the maidens and to Ozpin that Winter was dead and she was the new maiden. Fall wasn't surprised at the last turn of events. In fact, she had come to help Salem control her powers.

Salem did not have the same feelings of admiration to Fall as she did Winter. Once again, that idea crossed her mind. If she could get all four powers, she would be just as strong as the Wizard was in his prime. Then, no monster could ever pose a threat.

She dreaded what Ozpin would think about this. Yet, she couldn't help but picturing them side by side for eternity. If she could get all four maiden powers, perhaps she too could become immortal. A few weeks later, she finally had enough of a grasp on her powers. She set her plan in motion and took matters into her own hand.

"You shouldn't hate Summer." Fall said as she drank the tea. "She's only doing what she feels is best for the people." Fall froze as the poison took effect.

"As am I." Salem said with a scowl.

With two maiden powers under her belt, Summer was easy pickings. Salem ambushed her in her very temple. She completely destroyed the body to cover her tracks. No one suspected a thing. Ozpin rejoined her side. He feared for her safety. It seemed as though the enemy had picked up on their greatest threats.

It was difficult for those next few years. She had to hide two-thirds of her power from him. Which was no easy feat. There was no telling who the new Summer and Fall were. Only Salem knew, and she dared not to tell a single soul.

She thought about sparring Spring. She truly did. Spring was so kind, so gentle. At first glance, she was the furthest thing from a fighter. But only at first glance. She had turned into something like a mother for all of humanity. She threw herself out as the last line of defense. And with all the warriors of Argent Way at her side, made her impossible to approach. Until one day.

"Salem?" Spring said.

"Yes." Salem let her into her fortress. "What a pleasant surprise."

"I needed to talk to you."

"What about?" Salem asked. Spring sighed.

"You know…you are kind of like my sister now." Spring said.

"I can see why you think that." Salem said. Spring sat on the bed and sighed.

"Why did you do it?" Spring looked at her and Salem's heart skipped.

"Do what?"

"Lie…mostly…but why did you kill Summer?"

"What makes you…"

"I can feel it." Spring said.

"I…maybe when they died all the powers were attracted to me." Salem lied.

"Maybe." Spring said. "But Wizard said it'll be the person you think of last." She called a boulder and threw it into Salem. "So how did you get three maiden powers!?" Salem retaliated with a torrent of fire and ice. Spring tried her best to defend against it. But Salem was at least three-times as powerful. In a matter of moments, Spring fell. Salem initiated her countermeasures to capture the power of Spring and assimilate it.

Salem felt the rush of power. It felt…complete. All the elements were in her grasp. Now, all she needed to do was take the fight to the Grimoire. They were the only thing in her way now. She just hoped Ozpin could forgive her.

 **AN: I cut the scene where Ozpin finds out so that we get it from his perspective. Next time, the Season of the Witch has begun. We're getting close to the end of this prequel run. So, please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

RWBYond Origins

 **AN: We are in the third act of this story now. I hope what happens makes sense. It all made sense in my head but I'm a little worried it isn't coming through. I also want to keep in your mind, that Ozpin is relatively young in this story. He has made more mistakes than any man, woman or child. This is the beginning of that end.**

Chapter 6: Season of the Witch

Ozpin was worried. He had been worried ever since Fall died. The maidens were supposed to be their best hope and now half of them were dead. Not only that but Salem had locked herself away on top of the world. Spring had also gone missing. Ozpin feared the worst had happened.

"Ozpin?" There was a tender knock at his study. His heart skipped a beat.

"Salem?" He answered the door and saw his beautiful wife. He kissed her passionately. As soon as he pulled away he saw how fearful her amber eyes were. "What's wrong?"

"Ozpin I...I…" She squeezed her eyes shut. "I did it."

"Did what?" He asked and she averted his gaze.

"I've done a terrible thing." She put his head to his chest. "I killed her."

"Who?" Ozpin said with dread. She failed to speak though she tried. Then her eyes lit up with several colors.

"I killed Spring." She said. Ozpin instinctively backed away. He looked at her with fear and anger.

"What?" Was all he could say. Trepidation clouded his vision.

"At first it was Winter. She was killed by one of the Grimoire and transferred her powers to me."

"You already told me this."

"But that wasn't everything." Salem bit her lip. "The Grimoire gave a name, Avarice, and he gave me the tools to extract the other maiden powers. So I did so systematically."

"You're the one who killed Summer!" Ozpin's voice was shaky.

"She would have led us to ruin." Salem argued. "I did this for you, for us, for everyone. The maiden power is a gift meant to change the world not keep it on its present course."

"What you're proposing is open war against the Grimm."

"War is here Ozpin. The Grimm are here and will stop at nothing to destroy us. If we don't, at the very least, destroy their leaders it's only a matter of time before we're wiped out."

"And Fall? Spring?"

"I needed to be stronger than the sum of my parts." She said sadly. "I have no reason to hate Fall, nor do I have reason to care for her. Spring though...Ozpin you must believe me that I did not want her death. I wanted to stand at her side. I know she saw things as I did. She's the one who understood that we have to fight to survive. But...she found out...she attacked me and I fought back. I...I don't know why she did it but...I wasn't going to let her power go to waste. So I took it."

"Maidens are supposed to choose themselves." Ozpin said. Dread poured from his lips. "How did you just take it?"

"I learned how from a...it's not important. I found a way."

"The ability to steal what rightfully belongs to Rose is very important." He grabbed her by the arms. She flared her powers and blasted him into a wall.

"Ozpin." She covered her mouth with her hands. "Please...we have to put the hows behind us." A tear dripped from her eye. "Please tell me that...no matter how I got this power, you will support my endeavor."

"Salem." He groaned. He was furious with her. So much so that he couldn't recognize her. "You have to give the powers back. Keep Winter's power. Give Spring to Rose, give Fall to her daughter, give Summer to someone else."

"NO!" Salem's eyes flashed. Storms formed around the room. "I will not let their deaths...my crimes go to waist."

"Salem the Wizard split the powers for a reason. No one is meant to control them all! Where does this end? Do you plan to take the Grimoire power as well? Do you plan to become a god?"

"If that's what it takes to make sure that my people are safe." She said.

Ozpin knew he had to stop her. Somewhere in there was the woman he loved. He could see in her eyes that she had been consumed by her emotions. Fear, hate, malice, sadness and greed radiated from her body. The longer he gazed at her like he did the more sadness started manifesting. He had to stop her. Preferably before she fights the Grimm but definitely before she reaches the power of the Primordial.

"This isn't the way it's supposed to be." Ozpin lamented. "It is my sworn duty to keep humanity on the path to greatness. I can't support your endeavor. No one should strive for that kind of power."

"Ozpin I...fine. I'm going. I'm leaving to destroy the Grimoire. When you make sense...join me there." Salem stormed off.

Ozpin released a breath he hadn't even known he was holding. He had to do something. He had to protect his world, his master's legacy. He had to stop Salem from attaining unimaginable power at any cost. He couldn't loose her like that.

Then, like a worm, an idea squirmed through his head, an opportunity. Salem was more powerful than any being before her. She could easily destroy the Grimoire one by one. But if all seven were together...

From his study he fetched the Eye of Truth. The relic was at one point, the third eye of the Primordial. Through it, all things could be seen. All things could be connected. He filtered his own powers through it. He projected himself a not the realm he swore to never visit. Oblivion.

"Come King of Beasts, the Wizard requests an audience." Ozpin heard a growl that echoed the red and black mist. A barren landscape appeared under his feet. A tower of bone sprouted from the Redstone. It looked like the skeleton of a mountain-sized Grimm. Many of its massive hands slammed down around Ozpin.

"Wizard!" Atop the skeletal construct was a throne. On that throne was the King of Grimm. "Why have you called for me?"

"The power of seasons is one again. The one who wields them wishes to destroy you."

"Let her try. After all watcher of humanity, does this not benefit you."

"We both know the role we play in Remnant. You may truly wish to destroy humanity but you were created for the single purpose of giving humans an adversary."

"I have fulfilled that purpose. I have seen what you humans are capable of. IT DISGUSTS ME! I will destroy your measly species regardless of what you do."

"And I'll stop you at every turn." Ozpin said. "I will stop you from being any more than an adversary and I will stop her from being any more than a guardian."

"You'll try." King growled. "I'll take care of this Witch. Then, as all four seasonal powers leave her corpse...I'll come for you. Thank you for telling me this weakness. I'll make sure your death is swift."

King blasted him with a mere gesture. The connection broke. Ozpin was back in his study. He was already regretting his decision. Salem stood no chance against all seven. He had to find a way to set the scales. Destroy the Grimoire and keep Salem alive at the same time as stopping Salem's ascent and making sure humanity didn't lose their adversary. Another idea entered his head. Salem would undoubtedly take at least one of the beasts down with her. So he left to retrieve the silver-eyed hunters.

 **AN:And so we approach the climax of this story. Everything is going down next chapter. It's going to get pretty intense. Remember to follow and favorite and stay tuned for everything RWBYond. Check my profile for my release schedule.**


	7. Chapter 7

RWBYond Origins

 **AN: This is the final chapter in this story. I'm going to try to make it worth it. This was the first thing I came up with for this story. All the way back when Thurston was talking about Demons Run with team SSSN in RWBYond Vale.**

Chapter 7: Demons' Run

Salem had almost made it on her journey. She could see the land of Grimm in her sights. All she had to do was find a way to lure out the Grimoire. She wasn't about to test her luck against all, or even more than two of them. From the far north coast of west Sanas she could see the land of Grimm.

She channeled her powers to fly up to the land bridge. It was a long walk to Grimm itself. She sighed, wishing that Ozpin had agreed to join her. As she marched on she was attacked. The Grimm was massive and had the head of a rhino. The hate it spewed was palpable. Salem got in her combat stance.

"Saved me the time of luring you out." Salem dodged its punch and blasted it with lightning.

"Human! You dare to cross into the land of Grimm?" The beast said. It leaped into the air. Salem controlled the earth to create spikes where it landed. The shockwave split the land bridge all the way to the sea below. Salem cast a barrage of fireballs at the monster. It took the spells in stride before being bombarded by a massive hand of stone.

"I am far beyond human." Salem said. The monster blasted her with heat vision but she blocked it and threw it back at him.

"So, we've heard." The Grimoire kept trying to blast her. Salem wondered what he meant by that. Then she created a lightning dragon, the strongest power of Fall, and blasted the beast. Another part of the land bridge was blasted away. As the dust settled, Salem could see a hole in the massive monster's chest. It wasn't healing.

"So, only one of you has regenerative powers." Salem said. She turned and saw Avarice flying behind her. He kicked her to the ground.

"So, we meet again." Avarice cooed. "Sorry Salem, Fury and I are just following orders." He rushed her and she blocked his talon strike. She knocked him back a little and put her hand to his chest.

"Melt!" She called the strongest attack of Summer. Avarice was engulfed in a hot acid that blasted through his side and clipped his wing. As he went reeling, Salem felt claws grab her ankles. She was dragged down and buried up to her neck. An instant later, a fat pig-Grimm howled and punched her.

She was knocked through the land bridge, down towards the sea and through another part of the land bridge. She flew along the rock wall. The one that grabbed her and looked like a cat followed her. She channeled all her powers to gather the rocks. She charged them all with the elements just in time to blast the cat-Grimoire away.

"Panic!" The pig one said. Salem froze time for the area, the strongest move for Winter, and flew behind him. She grabbed him and froze him then blasted him with a searing heat wave. She was up against four of them now and needed to even to odds quickly. The frozen blast ripped the beast in half as the time stop ended.

Salem gathered up another melt to finish it off. As she threw it, its jaw unhinged and it swallowed the blast. Its body expanded and part of its torn body grew back. It spewed acid at Salem. Salem caught it with her powers and chucked it at Fury. Salem flipped around to dodge Avarice's attack. She saw another one come in, this one had rabbit ears. Salem recognized it from what Gideon had said. This was the one with regenerative powers.

She stopped time again and channeled the power of Fall along with it. She struck Spite dozens of times, tearing the Grimoire's body to shreds. As the time freeze ended she grabbed Spite's head and struck it with lightning. She cast the limp body into the sea.

She dodged Fury's lunge and blocked the pig's attack. She used the power of Spring to create a tangle of vines and roots that wrapped around all the present Grimoire. She manipulated the flora into spikes that dug into the fat beast's stomach.

"Void." Panic said. Salem could feel the fear in the air. All it did was make her angry. She radiated with all four powers at once and tore Void to shreds. She basked in the sounds of his pain. He tried eating at the roots but that only gave Salem clear shots at its head. With a wave of her Fall powers, Void was reduced to dust.

Salem dropped to her knees. One down, four to go. But she was already near her limits. She put everything she had into some of those attacks. A sense of dread loomed over her as she saw the Grimm's trump card clawing its way closer to her. The Hecatonchires, as well as King and another Grimoire were approaching.

Salem tried standing only to be punched by Fury. She went reeling into Spite's kick then Panic's slash. She flew into the air and was hit by an invisible blast. The large wolf Grimoire had joined the battle. He moved at incredible speed. Salem managed to tank some of his blows and even land some good ones of her own. He slashed at her head, she ducked and elbowed his stomach. He tried to bite her, she gave him a mouthful of fire. Then he grabbed her and punched her through the air. Avarice caught her and slammed her to the ground.

"Congratulations." King snarled. "In your vacuous quest for power you doomed your entire species. The maidens were the only thing between us and our mission. Now you've brought all the powers here in one body. You fool, had you stayed in your tiny villages you may have managed to weed us out."

"Damn it." Salem punched the ground. Dozens of large, blade-like hands from the Hecatonchires surrounded her. She unleashed her powers. She was surrounded by energy that cast off her and tore through the hands. Avarice was struck from the air by one such blast. Salem gathered all her power and aimed it at the Hecatonchires. In one condensed beam of energy, she put a hole in its head. The head fell to the ground as the beast bellowed.

Salem felt the energy leave her. She tried to keep going, to finish off as many of these Grimoire as possible. She thought of the Argentware Rose, daughter of Spring. Salem predicted her death, but heaven hoping, all the power goes to the young warrior so she could finish the job. King interrupted her thoughts as he blasted her to the ground.

"My lord, let me finish her." Fury said. "I owe her one." He pointed to the hole in his chest.

"Very well." King snarled. Salem felt a brief second wind and tried blasting King's head off. King fell backward. Salem was kicked in the stomach by Fury. He stomped on her arm, snapping the bone and punched her in the face.

"This will be a day long remembered." Fury said. "The day humanity met its end." He brought both his hands up to finish her. There was a blur of green. Followed by the sound of repetitious drumming. Fury was blasted back and Ozpin was now the one who stood over her.

"Ozpin?" Salem let a tear fall down her face.

"Sorry my love." He put the cane to her chest and cast his spell. Salem was furious with him. But she understood. He cast the glyph to take the maiden powers away from her, causing her to scream in pain. First came Winter's, whose power flew north. Then Fall's flew to the east. Summer's flew to the west. Finally, Spring's went just a bit to the south and flew downwards towards the sea.

Lightning crackled through the air. More parts of the land bridge fell to the sea. The Hecatonchires started rising again. The final Grimoire joined his brethren at one end. All seven stood together. All except the last had scars to show from their fight.

"Wizard!" King roared. "Was this your plan all along?" Ozpin stayed unmoving. Panic vaulted over Fury.

"Fury, finish the witch. The Wizard is mine." Panic screeched. Then, in an instant, a figure shrouded in silver flew behind the beast. With a dagger in her hands and silver rose petals behind, she sliced through Panic's throat, throwing her from the cliff. Panic grabbed onto the edge and flung herself forward. The cloaked girl side stepped and attacked the beast.

Blades of silver rained from the sky. Most were directed at the Hecatonchires. Avarice flew into the air. Then his wing was clipped by a silver arrow. Fury rushed Salem and Ozpin. His punch was blocked as Abraham dropped in front of him. Abraham blocked the thunderous blow with a single blade. Then, with a second blade he stabbed through Fury's fist.

"Oh, no not you again!" Spite hissed as Gideon blasted her with lightning. Weep lumbered over to assist Spite but was intercepted by Othniel. He blocked the beast's sweeping attack with his spear. Othniel stabbed at the monster to no avail.

"It looks like it's you and me then Wizard." King snarled. King rushed Ozpin but was blocked by Samson. Samson's fists ignited in raw dust as he barraged the Lord of Grimm with blow after blow. Up in the air, Avarice was getting annoyed with the arrows that flew at him. The archer remained hidden, but reputations given Salem knew it was Abraham's oldest daughter Deborah.

Salem looked around and saw more hunters from Argent Way surround the Hecatonchires. There were fourteen hunters in total. Most of them Salem only knew by reputation. But they were too far away to observe.

Salem put two and two together. The silver-shrouded huntress must be Rose. She's certainly grown since last time Salem had seen her. Panic tried swinging at her to no avail. Rose was simply too fast for Panic to keep up with. Then, Rose truly turned the table by calling in the power of nature to slam into Panic.

Ozpin and Samson focused on King. The two warriors held their own quite well. But nothing they did could pierce King's armor. They were fighting a losing battle. It was only a matter of time, which was always on Ozpin's side.

Abraham was making short work of Fury. Blades fell from the sky turning the monster into a pin cushion. Abraham kept digging the blades into Fury. Abraham kept blocking the titanic punches and countering them with massive slashes of his own. He stabbed two blades through the hole in his chest and extended his arms. The blades sliced through Fury's armor. With a twitch of his wrist he cut Fury's head off, killing the beast. Abraham then turned his eye on Spite, who was still constantly regenerating from Gideon's rampage.

"How many times do we have to kill you Spite?" Abrham triumphantly marched towards them. A blade fell in each hand. Panic got some distance from Rose and dove in to stop him.

"You're mine hunter!" She screeched. Abraham cut her arm of without breaking stride.

"You can't even fight my granddaughter, let alone me." Abraham scorned as Panic droppe4d to her knees. Panic tried slashing at him but was pinned by blades falling from the sky.

"How did you know I was attacking?" Panic hissed. Abraham held both of his blades to her neck, ready to slice her head off like scissors.

"I know this feeling. You have long preyed on my species' fear yet you are the one afraid now." Abraham smiled. "Perhaps I should absorb your essence with these blades. The power of fear could be a useful ally for my descendants. Avarice swooped in behind him. With a flicker of his body he cut Panic's head off, cast raining blades to pin Spit to the ground, stabbed his right-hand sword into Avarice's eye and stabbed the left into Panic's heart.

"Thanks pops." Gideon said. He channeled his power into the swords to completely disintegrate Spite until there was nothing left. Abraham's eye patch fell off from a blast of wind.

"So, that's your secret." Avarice said with a laugh. Abraham, as far as Salem knew was the first man born with silver eyes. Unsurprising because there weren't many people in the world. New eye colors were being created every day. But his missing eye, the one he kept covered, wasn't missing at all. It glowed red and held the symbol of Truth.

"The Primordial had many eyes and two Eyes of Truth." Abraham stabbed Avarice in the throat. "But this one isn't up for grabs." He smiled again. "I love this feeling, seeing you monsters cower before me." He let Avarice go and walked off. "Deborah! It's been thirty years, please learn to clean your own mess."

"Aye sir." Deborah appeared with her bow in hand. With a trio of arrows, she put Avarice out of his misery. Meanwhile Othniel and Rose were finishing up Weep and Braham turned his entire attention on the Hecatonchires.

The sons, daughters and granddaughter of Abraham stood side by side with Ozpin. Against any two, or three, or maybe even four of them King would have stood a chance. But against six, it wasn't a battle. None of this was, not since the hunters joined in. It was a slaughter. It was a brutal, merciless slaughter the likes of which the world would never see again.

It fueled Salem with even more hate. Sure, she destroyed Void and weakened most of the others. And no combination of maidens could have channeled the power in a way Salem could. But with this large of a gap in power between the two sides, Salem knew she was right. If they would have just listened to her they could have been done with these monsters years ago. It was frustrating.

Salem held onto that hate as she felt the life leave her. She was too damaged, too broken to hold on any longer. Then, as King was turned to dust under Rose's knife, Ozpin ran for her. His sounds were inaudible to her. He was certainly sad, maybe even crying. Then, Salm began to see. She saw everything. She saw that it was Ozpin that warned the Grimoire. She saw so much more. She felt alive again and saw the expanse of creation.

"This Eye of Truth is so much more potent than mine." Abraham said. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No." Ozpin said. "But I can't lose her, not like this." But he had lost her. He lost her the moment he sided with the maidens over her, his own wife. Salem now knew what had to be done, and what could be done. She saw the might of the Grimm and saw how close she was to achieving victory. She knew that in an all-out fight, the Argentware were so much stronger than the Grimm. Both sides could be manipulated. If she could do that, she could achieve the power of the Primordial. She could be a god.

"She'll be like you now. Eternal." Abraham said. "My daughter-in-law's blood is still on her hands. I would wish for her to suffer. And now you've given her the ability to reconstitute herself, even after death."

Now Salem could afford to be patient. She would achieve her ambition even if it took thousands of years.

 **AN: That's it for this story. The RWBYond-verse has begun. Everything about my series all ties together here. So what did you think? Leave your thoughts on this story and let me know. For the next few days I'll be doing another story, this one taking place after RWBYond War. Sun, Blake and Yang will star as well as Blake's parents and one of the villains introduced at the end of RWBYond War.**


End file.
